tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Snow Song
The Snow Song is a song from the fifth season dedicated to snow. Lyrics :You wake to the silence, the bright afterglow :Now there's a surprise, for what do you know :It's snowing :Look, it's snowing :Little Jack Frost has been busy last night :The Island of Sodor is a blanket of white :'Cause it's snowing :Yes, it's snowing :White Winter Wonderland :Beautiful day :Snow, snow, snow, snow :Snow, snow, snow, snow :There in the valley, someone you'll know :The little blue train finds his way through the snow :Whistle blowing :Yes, it's snowing :It's a beautiful world; It's a lovely day :Cherish this moment, remember this day :'Cause it's snowing :Yes, it's snowing :White Winter Wonderland :Beautiful day :Snow, snow, snow, snow :White Winter Wonderland :Beautiful day :Snow, snow, snow, snow :Snow, snow, snow, snow :Stay, stay, please stay... Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Trotter Episodes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * The Flying Kipper * Thomas' Christmas Party * The Deputation * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * A Scarf for Percy * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Special Funnel * James and the Trouble with Trees * Snow Deleted Scenes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the waterfall bridge. * Special Funnel - A deleted shot of Peter Sam entering the tunnel. * Snow: ** An alternate angle of Percy stuck in the snowdrift. ** A deleted shot of Percy smiling while stuck in the snow. ** A deleted shot of Gordon looking up at the snow that is about to fall on him. * Thomas, Terence and the Snow - A deleted close-up of Thomas stuck in the snow looking sad. * Thomas' Christmas Party - A deleted scene of Mrs. Kyndley's cottage in the snow. * A Scarf for Percy - A deleted shot of the watermill. Trivia * A version without subtitles is seen on Rescues on the Railways, Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures VHS, the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel, and the official website for mobile. Goofs * In the Japanese version, at the part where the song says "Snow, snow, snow, snow," it shows the lyrics twice. Then, it fades away, and shows up twice again. Also in the Japanese version when you see a close up of Thomas's whistle you don't hear his whistle sound like you can in the English version. In other languages Home Media Releases UK * Rescues on the Railways * Singalong with Thomas * Seasonal Scrapes US * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures * Ultimate Christmas DVD Boxsets * Holiday Favorites AUS * Truck Loads of Fun DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 3 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.3 CDS * Surprise Adventures Gallery File:SingalongwithThomassegment12.jpg|Truck Loads of Fun/Singalong with Thomas Title Introduction File:TheSnowSongUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card TheSnowSongJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure5.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure6.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure7.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure8.png File:SpecialFunnel18.jpg File:SpecialFunnel24.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper22.png File:AScarfforPercy14.png File:AScarfforPercy65.png|Thomas and Percy File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow50.jpg File:TheDeputation3.png File:TheDeputation11.png ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure11.png ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure12.png ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure67.png ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure22.png ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure10.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree11.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure40.png TheDeputation50.png SpecialFunnel4.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow18.png File:Snow2.png|Gordon File:Snow10.png File:Snow15.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree32.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure3.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure4.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure30.jpg File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees62.png|Thomas' whistle File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1.png SpecialFunnel56.png File:Snow25.png File:SpecialFunnel19.jpg|Peter Sam File:SpecialFunnel17.jpg File:Thomas'sChristmasParty20.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty15.jpg File:Thomas'sChristmasParty22.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty25.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty26.png|Thomas, Toby, and Henrietta File:Thomas'ChristmasParty31.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty32.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow31.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty36.png File:AScarfforPercy17.png|Percy File:WinterWonderland11.jpg TheSnowSong1.png File:WinterWonderland.jpg File:TheDeputation38.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure10.jpg ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree18.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree19.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow1.png|Bertie ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure89.png ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure78.jpg File:AScarfforPercy41.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure9.png|James File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow.png File:AScarfforPercy74.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow27.png File:AScarfforPercy45.png TheFlyingKipper13.png File:TheFlyingKipper14.png File:TheFlyingKipper15.png|Henry ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure56.png Video File:The Snow Song - Music Video Category:Songs